1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chemical delivery system for air conditioning drainage pipes, and more particularly, the type that provides for time-release anti-clogging chemicals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for chemical delivery systems have been designed in the past. The condensation of water in air conditioning equipments requires the constant collection and disposal of water through drainage pipes or lines. Sometimes, the water stands still encouraging the growth of algae, bacteria and other organisms that clog the pipes. None of these systems, however, include a collection reservoir for slowly dissolving and dispensing of chemicals in the air conditioning drainage pipes in a cost efficient manner.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,364 issued to Danny R. Williams in 1999 for an apparatus for treating air conditioner condensate with algicide. Williams"" patented apparatus provides dissolving biotic growth composition into air conditioner condensate fluid. The Willams"" apparatus includes a housing for holding the inhibitor and a container, located within the housing. The container allows contact between the inhibitor and condensate while retaining undissolved inhibitor in the housing. However, it differs from the present invention because the present invention does not utilize any moving parts that are susceptible to malfunctioning. The present invention allows a user to control the concentration of the inhibitor (liquid or solid) depending on the dimensions of container. Also, Williams"" device cannot use liquid inhibitors, as they would be washed out with the condensate.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a chemical delivery system for air conditioning drainage pipes that allows the release of an inhibitor, liquid or solid, over time without being washed immediately.
It is another object of this invention to provide a chemical delivery system for air conditioning drainage pipes that can be readily cleaned.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a system that permits a user to determine the concentration and release time that will elapse for the distribution of the inhibitor through the drain lines.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.